Anger and passion aren't so different
by kirr1001
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have fought again.But the best thing in fighting is atonement.


**Places 'bout two weeks 'n half after Kagome's return. There u go.**

**Oh, and here's some information if u don't know japanese's words so good:**

**hanyo=half demon**

**miko=priestess**

**hai=yes**

**gomen=sorry**

**Kami-sama=God**

**kimono=japanese cloth**

**baka=idiot, stupid etc**

* * *

"You're awake?" hanyo asked from miko in his arms.

"Hai", she answered. They both fell silent for a while.

"Gomen that I yelled at you", Kagome said quietly.

"Keh."

"Though you deserved it a little."

"Like hell I did!", he said angrily.

"Oh, yes you did!" she said and lifted her head from his bare chest, looking at him annoyed. "That poor man was only grateful because I healed his son and then you came and nearly hit him on the face!"

"Well that 'poor' man's hands were all over you!"

"Sometimes people hug when they mean to say thanks!" _Kami-sama, he's so frustrating!_

Inuyasha gazed Kagome madly and didn't seem to even try to understand. Kagome looked him and sighed.

"Okay, believe what you want. I'm tired of fighting with you", she said and stood up, covering her naked body with blanket.

"Wha-what you mean?" his suddenly weak voice asked. Kagome turn to look at him. His face was very nervous and eyes afraid, an emotion he almost never showed.

_Oh no. Don't say he thinks I'm leaving him or something? _

Kagome looked Inuyasha right in the eyes. _Oh yes, he really thinks I'm leaving him._

"Oh, no Inuyasha, no", she said tenderly and returned to sleeping mat, to his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Keh", hanyo said coolly but then stroked her black hair, rubbing his nose against it. "Good", he whispered.

Kagome smiled and simply enjoyed the feeling his naked body next to her own. They stayed like that for a while until a growl came from Inuyasha's stomach. Miko giggled and Inuyasha blushed a little.

"I guess I have to get up so I can make some food to us", she said and snaked free from his embrace. Next to their bed was her miko-kimono in a messy bundle but she needed her shoes too.

"Um, Inuyasha? Where are my sandals?" she asked, walking around the sleeping mat. He blushed. "How should I know?"

"Well um, you kinda were the one who took them off..."

"I don't really remember... I was so, uh... you know! Guess I just threw them somewhere..." he said looking around.

"Probably because you were so angry..." said Kagome's weak voice.

"Huh?" he asked and looked his wife. She looked down disappointed.

"Did you claim me just because you wanted to praise your ego?" she whispered. This time Inuyasha didn't blush but stood up and hugged Kagome from behind, breathing her scent.

"No, Kagome. I would never do that", he said guietly. "I guess when you looked at me so pissed, you were just so damn beautiful that I couldn't help myself."

Kagome smiled. That was the second time they made love and it sure was unique.

"Well maybe anger and passion aren't so different", she said blushing a little while Inuyasha kissed her bare shoulder. Their relationship had always been a bit awkward, but after a living with Inuyasha over two weeks, shyness vanished bit by bit.

"And actually I didn't do anything to stop you", she said smiling.

"Oh really? Good you didn't tear my fire rat in to pieces while you tried desperately to take it off", Inuyasha chuckled.

"Stop talking nonsense and kiss me, baka", she whispered smiling. Inuyasha smirked, bent down and pressed his lips lovingly against hers. The kiss was sweet and soft and lasted very long until Inuyasha's stomach interrupt them again.

* * *

**I think I have to make some things clear. So Inuyasha saw when a man hugged Kagome to thank her for saving his son from a very bad flu, but of course Inuyasha got mad and before he could kill the man, Kagome took him back to their hut. There they got in quite bad fight but somewhere middle of yelling each other Inuyasha kissed Kagome 'n well I think u can figure out the rest X)**

**Please review, I would be very happy-puppy XD**


End file.
